


a kiss with a fist (is better than none)

by extra kanin (gracon_bacon)



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abandonment, First Time, Hate Sex, Intersex, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Painful Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracon_bacon/pseuds/extra%20kanin
Summary: God's machinations relied on Satan being predictable.Even Satan couldn't predict this.





	a kiss with a fist (is better than none)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyuh014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuh014/gifts).



> working title: preg destroyed timeloop
> 
> Many thanks to kyuh14 for being my sounding board with this prompt. I shouldn't be starting another WIP but I was losing my mind with my other works and needed a palette cleanser. They'll be updated, I swear, but for now, I need to do something else instead of just staring at draft #43 of aphelion.
> 
> No betas. We die like devilmen.

It was perhaps the greatest irony of Satan’s existence that he felt the first licks of human emotion just as he was winning his battle against Devilman.

One minute ago - or maybe even a whole decade, for time had long lost meaning - he was mechanically dodging Devilman’s punches and kicks with little to no effort. Even the strength of a thousand devilmen couldn’t compare against the angel who had ruled over all of demonkind. It was no challenge to deflect Devilman’s blows, especially as Devilman started to tire. Akira was only human, after all. 

The monotony of it all should have bored Satan. What is Akira but a measly human whom Satan used as a tool for his grander schemes? Even their shared “memories” were implanted, simple falsities to make the human easier to manipulate. Akira was nothing to Satan, yet the angel found himself purposely slowing down to match Devilman’s pace. He began to relish the whisper of inhuman force in every botched attack. The boom that each missed blow made as they cut through the air was music to his ears. 

As the rage, anguish, and exhaustion in Akira’s face amplified, so did Satan’s menacing grin. The thought that he had turned the innocent, weakling Akira into this creature full of grace and power filled his chest with pride. Even in his inane human form as Ryo, Satan molded Akira just to his liking - something that Satan had always wanted. 

Only then did it truly dawn on him that he  _ made  _ this man. Akira Fudo was someone else’s work, but Devilan was Satan’s - his first true creation.

In a fit of curiosity, Satan parried a blow with minimal force and intent behind it, yet it was enough for Akira to scream as he lost all the fingers on his right hand. Satan should be delighted, but he found himself disgusted at Akira’s frailty. What Creator would Satan be if he lost his first  _ obra _ ? He would be no better than Go---

He heard the crackling static in the air before he felt the blow connect to his chest. The mere thought of  _ his  _ own creator distracted him enough for Akira to finally land a punch, one strong enough to knock the wind out of him and send him careening down to the ground. He could have easily stopped his fall with his own wings, but the sight of Akira lunging towards him, all that attention and emotion directed towards him sent a different, unfamiliar shiver down his spine. 

As Satan fell, the tickling sensation slowly spread throughout his body. He then felt what seemed like a second awakening - this time of his corporeal form. When before he had been numb, his body merely a shell for his soul, he now felt every single sensation: the hiss of air resistance against his wings; the sharp breeze his body made as it dropped from the skies; the cold wind that caressed his skin and blew against his hardening nipples and cock. The wind’s touch on his sensitive body was enough to send him to that excited state.

Yet it was the feeling of crashing into the cold, hard ground, with Akira landing on top of him and pinning him to the jagged rock, that woke an intense  _ need _ inside of Satan. Just a moment ago, he felt too cold, yet now he felt warm - overly so - as if a fire inside him was sparked and now threatened to consume him entirely. Even the subsequently weaker punches Akira threw to his face barely affected him, both physically and internally. 

If anything, Akira’s display of power only made Satan want him even more.

Satan let Devilman land a few more punches, but soon enough the blows ceased. He looked up at his creation and saw Devilman panting on top of him with a baffled look on his face. The sight was too amusing, Satan couldn’t help but laugh. 

Devilman was not pleased. “What’s so funny, ha!?”

“Oh, Akira,” Satan said in a light, but condescending tone. “Shocked? I drove God away from Earth. What made you think _you_ , or even all the Devilmen you fused with, could defeat me?”

The taunt worked, and Devilman raised a fist to clock him again, but Satan quickly caught the punch with his palm easily. As Devilman tried to get up and shake Satan off, the angel entwined his legs around Devilman’s, locking the creature in place. Devilman’s struggle to get out of the body lock had the human rubbing against Satan, and the extra stimulation only made the thirst more potent inside him. He didn’t know if Akira felt it, but Satan knew he was getting wet from Akira rubbing against his cock. And when Akira finally screamed, “Fuck you!” Satan only chuckled.

“Oh? Is that what you want?” He says with a jovial tone as he grinds his crotch against Akira's equally exposed pelvis. They were naked this whole time, yet only now did both of them notice it. He felt the head of Akira’s still-flaccid cock catch against the wet folds of his cunt, though the Devilman was still too soft to get in. Yet the grunt Akira made betrayed the Devilman’s true thoughts; even now Ryo could feel the soft dick slowly filling with blood and catching even more against his crotch. It only goaded him into rubbing himself against it more steadily, coating the member with his fluids. “You want this, don’t you, Devilman? No -  _ Akira _ ? To fuck your  _ dear buddy  _ Ryo?”

It was the mention of Ryo that truly snapped Akira, and for a moment Satan thought it would go adversely - that Devilman would pull away and their battle would resume again. Satan knew that if  _ that  _ didn’t work, then he had no choice but to fight, but all thought disappeared as he watched Akira sit up and pump that throbbing cock, already devilishly standing proud and hard.  _ Oh, demonic urges,  _ Satan thought with glee, watching the Devilman work his gigantic cock to full hardness, and the angel stayed silent as Akira pulled his legs up and apart forcefully. 

Then the Devilman thrust in, and all Satan felt was sharp, soul-rending pain. For the first time, a loud scream was torn out of him, and unfamiliar tears streamed out of his eyes. He felt like he was being torn apart from inside - though was that not what Akira’s cock was doing to him? - yet he felt no urge to stop. If anything, the pain was a wonderful reminder that Akira had the power to inflict anything upon him. 

There was no mistaking the blood that dripped down his torn vagina, nor the stabbing sting that every smack of Akira’s hips brought to him. Yet the thought of Akira - frail, weak, human Akira - leaving  _ Satan _ this helpless only spurred the angel on. As the pain started to ebb, Satan reciprocated, grinding his hips into every stinging thrust, blood slowly mixing with his juices by the minute. 

Just as Satan was starting to get comfortable, Akira paused and looked down at the where they were joined. Remorse flashed over the Devilman’s face, and Satan knew that Akira had broken out of the demonic bloodlust when angry tears started to well in the other’s eyes. Yet Satan didn’t want the other to stop. When the other flinched and tried to take his cock out, Satan quickly wrapped strong legs around his waist, pulling him in with a hoarse moan. 

Akira still looked unsure, so Satan goaded him again. “Giving up already, Akira? Won’t you take,” he thrust up and grunted, making Akira hiss, “the only victory you’ll ever get from me?”

That was enough to awaken the lust in that demonic body again. Akira pulled Satan’s hips up - the angel’s wings twitching to accommodate - and thrust  _ hard _ , hard enough to hit against the opening of Satan’s womb. The stabbing pain made Satan scream in agony, yet Akira didn’t let up; he even had a grin on his face that revealed just how much he liked hearing Satan’s anguish. Satan couldn’t fault him; after all, Satan had given up his own weakness to a man whose life he directly ruined. 

After a while though, Satan became accustomed to the pain. His squeals were replaced with low grunts and hisses until the pain ebbed down to simple discomfort. Akira was still thrusting away, and soon all they could hear was the filthy slap of skin against skin and Akira’s low groans. 

Satan just laid there as the other pounded into him, too tired to goad the Devilman like before. Akira didn’t relent, still thrusting in mindlessly - carelessly - even as more blood smeared their groins. The brutality of it made Satan wonder just who was in control right now, Akira or the demon. Or was this merely a manifestation of Akira’s hidden perversion? 

For a moment Satan felt frightened - did he ever know Akira at all? - until he felt a drop fall on his face. When he looked up, he was surprised to see Akira crying again, the tears streaking the Devilman’s cheeks freely. Every hard thrust made more tears fall on Satan’s face, and though Akira avoided looking into his eyes, Satan knew that the man was still struggling to break out of the demon’s hold.

It didn’t take long. The Devilman’s thrusts suddenly turned quick and reckless, stabbing even harder into Satan. The pain was again far too much for the angel to tune out, and every stab tore more pained screams from him. 

_ How long will this take _ , Satan found himself thinking, and he couldn’t help a groan of relief when he felt the cock inside him twitch. Finally, Akira came, hard enough that Satan  _ knew  _ it all shot directly into his womb. He winced as spurt after spurt of cum filled him inside, enough that the skin of his belly stretched. As if he was with child -

Then he felt it: the stirring of new life. Angels were attuned to finding life the moment it was created, but they were sterile - or so they thought. They were wrong. Satan would know. 

Satan knew at that moment that he was with child. 

He couldn't help but  _ laugh _ . 

Akira was still panting above him, staring at him as he laughed. Then, weakly, “Ryo? What are you..”

“Oh, Akira,” Satan says in a mocking tone again. “Don’t you feel it too?”

The other’s bewildered expression said ‘What?’ And it amused Satan to no end.

“I’ll always have a part of you with me now,” the angel said with a tired smirk, laying back on his folded wings.

Akira must have finally figured it out, for the Devilman quickly snarled and pulled out of him, making the angel wince as semen gushed out of his raw, swollen cunt. The tell-tale stench of cum and blood pooled between Satan’s thighs, the angel still shamelessly keeping his thighs open for Akira to see. Then he brought his hand to his womb, caressing the ache deep inside, and closed his eyes.

The only thing that made him know that Akira left was the gust of wind that followed the Devilman’s flight.


End file.
